onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Archie Hopper
Dr. ArchibaldFile:210MainEntrance.png "Archie" Hopper, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Raphael Sbarge, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Jiminy Cricket. History Ever fearful of the mayor, Archie is nervous when called for an in-person meeting with Regina and assumes he did something to incur her anger again. He can’t help noticing she has something on her mind, though Regina claims to be very happy with her life. Reluctantly, she finally admits to being devoid of emotion, which he calls a "hole in her heart". Archie believes she wants something more in life than just work, and when Regina mentions how a child once made her happy, he agrees that children can bring much meaning to life. This prompts Regina to adopt a baby boy, naming him Henry, though she shares her fears to Archie about her child’s birth mother coming out of the woodwork one day. He advises her to stop worrying about the past and enjoy her present life with Henry. When Henry begins having imaginative theories about the town being cursed by an Evil Queen, Regina sends him to Archie's office for therapy sessions. The day of their usual session, Henry disappears to Boston and brings his birth mother, Emma, to Storybrooke with him. When they reach the town and get out of the car, Archie approaches to ask where Henry has been. The boy lies and says he had a field trip, to which Archie states that being untruthful means giving in to one's dark side. On Emma's prompting, he gives her Regina's home address so she can take Henry home. The next day, Archie is out on the streets with Pongo when he notices the clock tower has begun to work. He marvels at the phenomenon as the clock has not moved for as long as anyone can remember. Coerced by Regina, Archie is forced to play along in one of her schemes to drive Emma out of town and away from Henry. He talks to Emma about Henry's fascination with fairytales and urges she must never use the word "crazy" as it could damage him. Archie discloses that fairytales are Henry's way of coping with personal problems such as his difficult relationship with Regina. Then, he gives her Henry's therapy file. When she questions why he is violating patient confidentiality, Archie simply says Henry talks about her a lot. After she is gone, he reports to Regina via phone that everything went smoothly. At a later time, Archie has another scheduled session with Henry, who is too glum to talk, until Emma bursts into the room. He begins apologizing to her for his actions earlier, which she accepts hastily and goes to speak to Henry. As it is, Henry previously overheard Emma tell Regina that he is "crazy". Emma regains Henry's trust by telling him she told Regina what was necessary to throw her off their trail as they work to break the curse. Henry quickly recovers from this little bout of drama and resumes telling Archie about his former life in the Enchanted Forest as Jiminy Cricket. One day, a large earthquake rumbles through Storybrooke; causing a sinkhole to collapse. Like the other townspeople, Archie goes to the site of the destruction to see what is going on while Regina attempts to calm everyone down. He is called to the sidelines, along with Emma, as Henry implies to them that there might be something down in the tunnels to prove the curse is real. Regina intervenes to shoo Emma away and have a word with Archie. She demands him to quash Henry's wild imagination, or else he will be out of a job. Conflicted and anxious about what he must do, Archie neglects to cancel lunch with his friend, Marco, when Henry arrives for another therapy session. The boy shows Archie a flashlight and some candy bars he plans to bring with him to the mines while searching for proof of the curse. Bluntly, Archie puts a stop to his plans and refers to what Henry believes in as a "delusion". This crushes Henry's spirits and he runs away from the office in a distraught state. Shortly after, Emma confronts him over this, so he defends his decision until they receive news that Henry is nowhere to be found. Horrified, Archie realizes Henry ventured into the mines. They arrive there to search just as an earth tremor shakes the mine. Archie deliberately dives into the entrance just moments before it collapses and finds Henry inside. They venture into an old elevator, using it to reach the surface, but the vehicle jams halfway up. Henry apologizes for being reckless as Archie is also remorseful for his own harsh words earlier. In truth, he doesn't really think Henry is crazy, and though Regina is extremely protective, it's perfectly fine to have an imagination. In turn, Henry inspires Archie to change into the person he wants to be rather than listening to other people all the time. They discuss Henry's fairytale theory, and his firm belief that there simply has to be more to the world. Suddenly, Emma is lowered down on a harness to bring them up. Archie almost falls with the collapsing elevator, but latches on to Emma's foot with his umbrella. At the surface, Archie wastes no time setting things right by rejecting Regina's previous request. He threatens her with a future custody battle, in which Regina loses and Emma wins. After Sheriff Graham's death, Emma decides to run for the position against Regina's candidate, Sidney Glass. A few days prior to the electoral debate, Regina's office mysteriously catches on fire. After Emma saves the mayor, Archie is one of many who call her a hero and promise to support her. On the day of the debate, Archie makes an opening speech introducing the townspeople to Emma and Sidney, who will both be making their own argumentative statements to win votes for their causes. Emma exits the race after openly accusing Mr. Gold of starting the fire, though her actions instill respect in the townspeople who elect her as the new sheriff. One of Storybrooke's residents, Kathryn, goes missing as her husband, David, suffers from blackouts and memory gaps. Though the phone records show he had a conversation with Kathryn on the night of her disappearance, he cannot recall anything. Archie assists David to access the memories by putting him in a relaxed state of mind. David begins to remember his conversation with Kathryn, but also has a recollection of something far more sinister—Mary Margaret's desire to kill someone. Shocked, he bolts out of the office without telling Archie what he saw. To his surprise, Archie finds Mr. Gold outside the office door. Mr. Gold opens up about the son he parted with on bad terms, and since then they've been separated for years. He also suspects his son is still angry at him over the past and therefore is unsure how to make things right. Archie suggests Mr. Gold to be honest and ask for forgiveness from his son as there is no other way to patch up a broken relationship. In an attempt to prove the curse is real, Henry takes a bite out of an apple turnover, originally given by Regina to Emma, and falls under the Sleeping Curse. In a few hours' time, he passes away. Emma comes to say goodbye and unintentionally uses true love's kiss, reviving Henry, but also breaking the curse. As Archie walks out of his office, he looks on in surprise when his pre-curse memories return. }} In the aftermath of the Wraith attack, the townspeople gather for supplies and shelter. He and numerous others are unsure of what to do and plead for help from David, who has taken on the role of temporary sheriff. When news spreads that anyone crossing the town line will lose their Enchanted Forest memories, the town is in a state of panic. David promises to have come up with a plan and for everyone to regroup at the town hall in two hours' time. Archie approaches Regina outside her house, offering to be a listening ear to her problems, but she scoffs at the fact his PhD was given to him by the curse. After two hours, Archie and many others await David at town hall. Instead, a magically invigorated Regina storms in to demonstrate her authority with it. Archie tries to calm down Regina with words, but she ignores him and continues terrorizing them until Henry goes home with her. Much later, Archie decides to risk leaving town and lose his Enchanted Forest memories if it means getting away from Regina. At the border, David blocks everyone's cars from progressing. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. In an effort to better herself for Henry, Regina begins seeing Archie for therapy. Though she has only refrained from magic for two days, she is struggling to not use it. As they begin their session, Dr. Whale breaks into the office and demands that Regina send him home. Regina states she cannot, and Archie sternly orders him out of his office, to which Dr. Whale angrily leaves. Archie asks Regina if she is holding onto anything from the past that should be let go of. She confesses to preserving the corpse of her true love, Daniel, in the hopes he can be brought back. Gently, Archie suggests that moving on is not possible until the past is let go. Unable to accept it, Regina leaves to go home. At a later time, Regina returns to his office. Miserably, she admits to using magic on the same day. With compassion, Archie welcomes her into his office. On the night of Emma and Mary Margaret's safe return from the Enchanted Forest, a celebration is held at the diner. Prior to this, Archie mentions to Emma how much progress Regina has been making in therapy, and her willingness to change for Henry. This prompts Emma to invite Regina to the party. The day after, Archie is confronted by Regina at the dock about what he told Emma despite that everything was supposed to be confidential. Regina walks away and tells him it's a good thing she stopped using magic, or else he might not be unscathed. In the evening, Archie allows Regina into his office, but quickly discovers it is her mother, Cora, in disguise. He is kidnapped by her and taken captive on a ship so Hook can interrogate him for information about everyone in town. While undergoing physical torture at the hands of Hook, Archie withstands the procedure and refuses to give up information about Mr. Gold's weakness, Belle, until he is at his breaking point. After extracting what he needs from Archie, Hook leaves him tied up below deck. Belle discovers the ship and wanders in to free Archie. She urges him to hurry back into town, which he does, and heads straight to Mary Margaret's apartment to notify them that he is alive and unharmed. Because of the impending doom of an activated trigger set to destroy Storybrooke and its inhabitants, David teams up with a realigned Hook to steal back the remaining magic beans from Greg and Tamara, Mary Margaret and Henry gather up some of the townspeople, including Archie, to wait at the diner in preparation to leave Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest. David and Hook return with one bean, but Henry is unwilling to leave behind Regina, who is working to slow down the trigger. When Mary Margaret suggests sending the trigger through a portal, Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan. Archie persuades her it's the right thing to do as everyone follows in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Archie, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Muted in tears, Belle eventually admits the others went to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara's clutches. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey, Mr. Clark and Walter to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, but nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Later, at the diner, Archie talks to Belle about her fears that Mr. Gold will die while trying to save Henry. Belle deeply wishes to help save the boy, though Archie thinks she did more than enough by protecting Storybrooke. To Belle, pouring a potion over rocks is not considered much in her own eyes. Archie realizes she wants to be a hero and highlights that by enacting the spell, the bad guys are kept out of town. Belle doesn't truly believe anyone is coming to town, and concludes the reason she wasn't on the ship to Neverland is because Mr. Gold doesn't need her. Suddenly, Leroy pops in with a guest, Ariel, who brings news from Neverland about Mr. Gold. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Archie gathers at the border with a handful of residents, where he comforts Belle as she grieves losing Mr. Gold. Regina soon sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp, and as the pair depart in the yellow bug, Archie and the others watch them go. When the curse cloud approaches, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} Regina, after bestowing Henry with a kiss of true love, breaks the second curse. Like everyone else, Archie regains his lost memories of the missing year in the Enchanted Forest. }} In a diner celebration welcoming David and Mary Margaret's newborn son, Archie joins the crowd of party goers. He listens with rapt attention as the couple announce they are naming their son after a true hero—Neal. Later that night, he oversees Belle and Mr. Gold's wedding as the minister. At Mary Margaret's first town conference as the new mayor, Archie attends and quickly brings up a matter on the meeting agenda about an ice wall. Though Mary Margaret wants to discuss other things first, Leroy rallies the attendees, including Archie, into agreeing that they should hear about the ice wall first. Calmly, Mary Margaret explains the wall is not dangerous, though it does surround the entire town. The news causes dismayed shouting among the crowd, which startles baby Neal. When Leroy questions who created the wall, Mary Margaret informs them of Elsa, and reassures them that she is not an enemy. However, some of the townspeople have already formed a negative opinion, as Leroy recalls his frozen truck and Granny remembers the snow monster; two incidents which were Elsa's doing. As both David and Mary Margaret try to ease the worried citizens, Robin Hood's wife, Maid Marian, suddenly collapses from an apparent freezing spell. Later, outside the diner, Leroy voices fears about the town possibly being frozen by Elsa since Marian's affliction. Archie disagrees, believing they can't blame someone without proof, but Leroy insists Elsa's freezing power is enough evidence as it is. As they all walk past the ice cream parlor, Any Given Sundae, no one sees the real culprit smile in satisfaction. On the street, Archie sees Mary Margaret struggling to cradle Neal in one arm and attempting to close the stroller with the other. Considering everything she's taken on recently, being a mother, becoming mayor as well as dealing with the ice problem, he expresses concern for her. Mary Margaret insists she can handle it, and then talks about not wanting to miss anything with Neal since he'll grow up fast. In turn, Archie remarks she missed that with Emma, to which Mary Margaret, surprised by his assessment of her, states that she didn't remember scheduling a session with him. Ever the helpful therapist, Archie gently advises that she doesn't have to be with Neal during every waking moment and that her son will be all right even when she isn't there, which will help her, too. }} }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Etymology *The name "Archie" is of Scottish origin and the diminutive form of the name "Archibald" derived from the Germanic words "ercan" and "bald", which mean "genuine" and "bold", respectively.http://www.behindthename.com/name/archibald *His last name is a reference to his Enchanted Forest counterpart, because crickets are sometimes called "hoppers". **Archie shares his name with Hopper, and actual hopper from the Disney Pixar film A Bug's Life. Character Notes *He is the first cursed character we see in Storybrooke. *Archie's office address is number 3508.File:122ArchieRemembers.png |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *He was supposed to appear in the episodes "Skin Deep", "What Happened to Frederick" and "The Tower"; however, his scenes were cut because the episodes were too long. |-|Cultural References= Disney *As he walks away from Emma and Henry, Archie is heard whistling the song "Give a Little Whistle" from Pinocchio. *Archie advises Mary Margaret that it's okay to let go of her child. This is a reference to the song "Let It Go" from Frozen. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *Like his counterpart, Archie regularly carries an umbrella, which he considers his "good luck charm". *There are grass carvings on Archie's headstone in the Storybrooke Graveyard, fitting for a former cricket.File:211AsArchie.png Set Dressing *The green stripes on his office walls tapestry are a subtle a reference to his former life in the Enchanted Forest; crickets live among grass. The top of the wallpaper features trees in a forest, well above eye-level,File:210Choke.png fitting for a former cricket. **Fittingly enough, at eye level, there are mushroom ornaments on Archie's bookshelf.File:102Devastating.png Appearances *Archie's name appears on the entrance to his office in "The Price of Gold",File:104ImSorry.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401YourCalls.png "Shattered Sight",File:410WithACrossbow.png "Operation Mongoose Part 1"File:421Hellooo!.png and "The Price".File:502WatchingFromOutside.png *Archie's name appears on the list Tamara has in "The Evil Queen".File:220LikeThePlague2.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Archibald Hopper fr:Archie Hopper it:Archie Hopper pl:Archibald Hopper pt:Archie Hopper ru:Арчи Хоппер nl:Japie Krekel Category:Male Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters